


The Summer at Meadshire

by Keeferss



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeferss/pseuds/Keeferss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashe decides to leave her father she ends up staying at her friend Markus Velafi's house. Now she has to pay rent and the job she gets for the summer is full time at a theme park called Meadshire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I posted something! Anyways I hope you like this. I may or may not continue it from here depending on inspiration and people's responses.

Hand up reaching for the ceiling but it's too far.  
"I'll be fine. I didn't even need him." The words came from her mouth and she believed them. If she believed enough she knew she could be okay.  
The room still bare and plain it was nothing special. But it was because this was the room she had been offered. Not by anyone you would expect it from like a family member but instead a-

"Markus Velafi at your service is the room okay?" A blonde boy said as he walked in.

Ashe sits up and glares a bit at the boy, "You could knock next time!" She quickly said.

Markus laughed a bit.  
"Hasn't even been an hour and you're yelling."

" privacy is kind of an important thing." She replied.

"Fine Aesling." Markus said as he knocked on the already open door.

Aesling glared at him for a second before deciding being angry at him for something like this isn't worth the energy.  
"I'll let it slide this one time."

"Aww thanks Ashe." Markus said with a smile.

She was staying in the extra room in a friend's house. Not any friend but a friend she met on the internet. She was pretty desperate to leave. He turned out to be honest and not a creepy old man. An honest to god nineteen year old living in an apartment.

" feel free to decorate it however you'd like." Markus said as his eyes fell onto the bare beige walls.

"Well first I have to get a job. Know of any openings around town?" Ashe inquired. 

Markus thought for a second before replying.

"There's an opening where I work. Tomorrow when I go to work I can bring you with me and you could try for the job." 

" Kay." Ashe said

Markus turned and began to close the door. 

"Also Markus."

"Yeah Ashe?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you." 

"It's nothing. Anyways it'll be nice to have someone else around here." Markus' smile widened a bit then he closed the door and walked away.

Ashe took a quick look around the room and noticed a hole in one of the walls. She sighed and took out a notebook adding a note in her horrible handwriting. She glared at it for a second then closed the notebook, and set it aside. She laid down, and stared at the ceiling. Then it hit her. She had never asked where Markus worked. She mentally face palmed, and shot off the bed. She opened the door and ran down the hall.  
She reached Markus' door and knocked.

" come in!" 

Ashe opened the door and turned to Markus who was doing his homework at his desk.

" Velafi I have one question! Where do you work?"

Markus looked at Ashe surprised.  
" just a theme park called Meadshire."

"Okay doesn't sound too horrible." Ashe said with a small sigh and left.

It couldn't be too horrible right?


	2. Devious Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been over a month. Ahhh I'm sorry. Also I feel the characters get a bit OOC and I'm sorry in advanced for that.

The shirt was too big but Markus said it would improve her chances. The shirt was a light blue a little sheep in the corner. Meadshire in bold red letters across the chest with a sword underneath. 

The theme park itself was quite interesting. Based around the single theme of you can be a hero too. Markus lead Ashe into the main building and down a hall until they reached a door. 

Markus knocked on the door three times and said loud and clearly.

"I wear my underwear backwards briefs not boxers."

"Come in!" Came a bored sounding response from behind the door.

Markus turned the handle and together the two walked into the office.

The office was small with white walls. A single man sat behind a desk that seemed to take up about half of the office. His black hair slicked back and his eyes reminded Ashe of dead fish's.

"Who the hell is this Markus?" The man asked looking at Ashe.

"This is my friend and new roommate Aesling."

"So why did you bring him here?"

"Hey! I'm not a guy!" She replied quickly to the man behind the desk. He simply glared at her for a second then at Markus.

"Well she needs a job and we have a job opening so I thought maybe you could hire her." Markus replied to the man.

The man looked at Ashe.

"Anything useful you can do?"

"I'm pretty good at drawing maps." She said then paused to think about something else.

"You're hired." He said.

Ashe's eyes widened and she looked at Thog.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Are you going to question my decision or are you going to take the job?" He inquired.

"Take the job." Ashe said.

"Good. Now I'm Thog and I'm your boss. I need you to draw maps of the park. You see the park is kind of big so people tend to get lost. When they get lost they get upset. Sometimes they get attacked by a sheep." The man said.

"How do they...?"

"I don't know it's best if you don't ask or think about it." Thog said. "Now it's time you get to work I can't pay you if you just sit around all day."

Markus grinned at Ashe. The duo walked out of Thog's tiny office and out of the main building to a large expanse of grass. Paths lead to different locations all in different locations.

"I'll see you around I have to go manage a game." Markus said and walked down one of the paths to a fenced off area. 

Ashe glanced around the park from where she stood. It would take her a bit to map out everything so she took some paper out of a bag she carried out and a pencil and began sketching out the main building.

The first day was quite interesting. While traveling down one of the roads she found something she had very much hoped was something made up as a joke. A man stood against a wall a sheep baaing at him. 

"Help!" The man screeched. Ashe ran over and lead the man away from the sheep. Once he was a safe distant from the very intimidating sheep she stopped.

"Thank you. You saved my life." 

"You're welcome." She replied and began to work on her map again in disbelief that she just had to do that.

After that she discovered what Markus managed. It was a simple game really. One team played as dragons and the other as heroes. The team of dragons wore over their normal clothes stained white clothes. Crappily drawn scales faded on the clothes. If the dragons got shot they were out. If the heroes didn't manage to shoot all of the dragons in five minutes the dragons won.  
The arena was horribly taken care of just a large section of dirt. The fake guns looked old, dirty, and unreliable. Markus however seemed very happy to run the game though. 

Markus' appearance had also changed. He wore a headband with little horns attached and a devil tail. On a table that Markus had at his station there sat an odd stuffed animal. It was red and had a similar tail.

"What's the point of that?" Ashe asked pointing to Markus' horns.

"Ah Ashe welcome to the Dragon Slayer's Den! Here I am Markus Velafi the tiefling sorcelock." Markus replied. 

Ashe couldn't help but giggle a little at Markus. 

"Hey don't laugh at me! You'll be having to dress up eventually too." Markus said a smug smile on his face.

Ashe began to think of how horrible her character could be.  
"Well crap."

A blur of auburn and light blue flashed by Ashe's eyes before a loud noise of someone running into a fence. 

"What the hell?" 

The auburn haired fellow ran up to Ashe.

"Hello I'm Kyr Fiore! I'm guessing you're the Ashe that Markus has talked so much about."

Ashe nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Oh it's great to finally meet you! It looks like you've gotten a job here! I'm an engineer I make a lot of machines and things around here."

"Engineer? Why would you want to work here if you're an engineer?"

"I didn't really go to college I've just been doing it for a long time. This is the only place that would hire me as one without a college degree."

"Oh Kyr we have to go test invention number 42 this weekend."

Kyr glanced at Markus a big grin on his face.  
"Yeah we do! I'm sure this explosion will be the biggest yet!" He replied happily.

Ashe looked at Kyr and began to wonder why she thought he'd be good enough at his job that things wouldn't explode. 

" I have to get back to work." She said and began to walk down the path.

Down another path there was an area with wooden dummies. A little table sat a little bit away from the dummies. There sat a man with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. His bangs framed his face. His skin was darker than hers and he had a smile on his face as he hummed something. She approached him.

"What's the name of this?" She inquired.

"Dummy Training." Said the man smile still on his face.

"Okay thanks." She said and began to add it to the map.

"What's your name?" The man inquired.

Ashe glanced at the man, "Aesling but you can call me Ashe. And yours?"

"Gregor Hartway. Markus has talked about you. I was accused of murder a while ago and he got me out of jail."

Ashe started at him surprised.

" No one was actually murdered." He quickly cleared things up.

"Well I should move on." Ashe said looking at her incomplete map. 

"Okay. Bye." Gregor waved as Ashe walked away. 

"This place sure is....interesting." She whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how short this is. I'll have to work on length in the future.


End file.
